With the development of unmanned aerial vehicles, aerial safety issues have received more attention. In a sky domain, there are often many aircraft, including airplanes and unmanned aerial vehicles. In many situations, these aircraft cannot communicate with each other directly, and, thus, it is difficult for a selected aircraft to know the velocity and position of other aircraft in the area. Conventional solutions include use territorial radar to detect the position and velocity of aircraft or relying on the vision of aircraft operators to avoid other aircraft. However, these approaches are not easily applicable to small unmanned aerial vehicles that are not easily observable by radar and that cannot rely on the vision of human operators. Unfortunately, current solutions fail to adequately provide for aerial vehicles capable of self-determination and self-detection (i.e., autonomous determination and detection of other aircraft).
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved aerial vehicle position and velocity detection system in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional systems.